


The First Rodeo

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: A collection of Firsts experiences with your new boyfriend, Chae Hyungwon. It’s revealed to you that he and the members of Monsta X have nights where they explore their wild sides--by having sex with their lover in front of the others. There were rules set in place to protect and reassure everyone involved. At first, you were hesitant, but you soon agreed to being the center of attention for the night. The evening turns into a first for everyone...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/You
Kudos: 77





	The First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for about eight months. I’m so glad to have finally gotten the drive to finish it, but I actually came up with an idea for a sequel, so...it may continue! For now, I hope you enjoy this! I worked so hard on it!!!

The first time you were intimate with Hyungwon, everything was perfect. Well, even through the clumsy unbuttoning, brief clashing of teeth, and shaky hands tearing open the condom wrapper...it was all perfect.   
  
Because it was with Hyungwon.   
  
And that was all that mattered.

•••••

The first time you met the rest of his group, it was established that you were Hyungwon’s girlfriend. There was the initial teasing banter of friends, but overall, they were all pleasant and full of smiles.

Changkyun and Jooheon were constantly cracking jokes that made you feel welcome. Minhyuk and Kihyun always doted on you, telling you how cute you looked, which surprisingly never seemed to bother Hyungwon much. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were brotherly types, the kind that were sweeter than sugar who could also kick ass if need be. Everyone was so amiable, you were almost taken aback by that.   
  
Being the girlfriend to an idol, you were never to mention him outside the confines of the entertainment company. Your friends couldn’t know you were with him, your family couldn’t know, pretty much no one could. You began to alienate yourself from others just to be with Hyungwon. That was how you became such good friends with the other members.   
  
Which was fine because you were with Hyungwon.   
  
And that was all that mattered.

•••••

The first time Hyungwon was allowed to stay the night at your apartment, you laid in bed talking for hours. Your relationship was still relatively new; you were learning things about one another and enjoying every moment of it.   
  
You’d already gone off on tangents of funny dreams, favorite memories, and future aspirations. You decided to yourself that you would be the brave one to dig into his hidden desires. “What...is your  _ wildest _ fantasy?” You asked.   
  
Hyungwon was fiddling with your fingers before he eventually entwined them with his. A flirtatious smile came to his lips as he looked at you the best he could through the darkness. He almost seemed hesitant to answer before he gibed, “My face was already buried between your legs. What else could I ask for?” He hardly was able to get a laugh out before you playfully smacked his arm.   
  
“I’m serious!” You pouted, covering your face with your hands.   
  
“I don’t know!!!” He kept laughing, leaning over to nuzzle your hands with his head. “I’m not sure. Tell me yours while I think about it…”   
  
Now that the tables had turned, you weren’t sure you liked this subject. “Nevermind.” You tried to flip over onto your side, but he held you firmly in place.   
  
“C’mon. You asked me. You should’ve been ready to spill.” Hyungwon’s hands crept awfully close to your ticklish spots, ones you warned him to stay away from. “What’s lurking in your beautiful mind that you wouldn’t even type it into a porn search bar?” His fingertips grazed your skin.   
  
You grabbed his hands and whimpered, “Fine! I’ll tell you, just stop!” You shoved his hands away.   
  
Chuckling, Hyungwon propped an arm up and rested his head on it to watch you with amusement. “Then, go on.”   
  
Staring at the ceiling, you racked your brain for what could be considered  _ wild _ . “Well, uh,” you started slowly. Glancing over at his expectant expression, you sighed and nibbled on your bottom lip. “I guess...I’ve always been intrigued with the thought of...being out in public and doing dirty things...Some place with the thrill of being watched or caught…”   
  
Hyungwon was silent. So quiet that you thought he may have stopped breathing. You were almost about to ask if he was okay when he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on your shoulder. “Being watched is a huge fantasy for me too,” he finally explained. “Well, more along the lines of exhibitionism.”   
  
Your eyes widened. You had never really put that word together with your fantasy, but you guessed it was along the same lines of what he was thinking.   
  
“Would you ever want to do something like that?”   
  
Goosebumps popped up in a trail upon your skin as his hot breath swept over your shoulder. You could never be seen in public with Hyungwon, so you wondered just how this fantasy could ever be anything more. “I-I don’t think we could--”   
  
“What if,” he said, sitting up to look at you, “I told you there was somewhere we could explore our desires without really getting in trouble?” Gently taking one of your hands in his, he lifted it to his lips.   
  
It was hard not to feel wary of his question. “What do you mean?”   
  
He gazed at you, and even in the darkness you could see he was choosing his next words carefully. “Would you be interested in having sex in front of anyone?”   
  
Your hand tensed in his. “W-What?” You stammered.   
  
“Would you ever want to have sex in front of anyone else?” He reworded the inquiry a bit, but the intent was the same.   
  
“Like, in the same room? With them watching?” Your voice was meek.   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
His enthusiasm had you curious. “What’s the catch?”   
  
Hyungwon laughed and your heart pounded at how cute it was. “No catch. We’d just be doing it in front of the guys.” The words were so casual, but grew strange as they replayed in your mind.    
  
You wondered if you heard him right. “The guys?”   
  
“Yep, everyone! We could make a night of it.” Hyungwon’s lush lips pecked along your chest down to your naval before he slipped under the blankets.   
  
You moaned as his tongue found your warmth and lazily licked your clit; long and drawn out laps to savor your taste. You sighed, spreading your legs for him. Lifting the covers up, you stared down at him with an overwhelming desire to have him inside of you again. You could’ve smacked yourself when you realized what he was saying just seconds before. “How is that even okay?” You whined, forcing your head to stay up.   
  
He watched you carefully. “Can I be honest with you?” He asked while easing a finger into you.   
  
You gasped. Your eyes almost fluttered shut, but you reminded yourself that this was an important conversation, regardless of how good you felt. “Yes…” It sounded more of a desperate plea than anything.   
  
“We’ve done it before. Well, mostly Changkyun with his slew of girls ready for a good time. A few others have too, but rest assured, I haven’t and I’ve never wanted to until I met you.”   
  
Your face heated up the more he spoke. You opened your mouth to retort until he cut you off.   
  
“I-I mean, I don’t date very much, and you’re the girl I want to show off--the girl I want to prove is mine in front of my best friends. Please? Can we do it?”   
  
You let your head fall against the pillow and took a deep breath. How could he expect you to be as nonchalant as him when it came to having sex in front of all of his friends? This was something they had done before, which meant Hyungwon had watched other people have sex. Your face flushed, wondering what it was like. You cursed yourself for that thought.   
  
When a minute went by without an answer from you, Hyungwon slipped another finger into your heat. He leisurely thrust them, pulling the blankets away from his head so he could make out your figure in the dark. “We have rules…if that makes any difference.”   
  
You stifled a moan, refusing to look at him. “Yeah? Like what?” You scoffed, clearly trying to appear aloof.   
  
He smirked, getting a sneaking suspicion that you were actually enticed after all. He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh. “No speaking, unless it’s agreed upon...” His lips parted to nibble at the same spot, only satisfied once you covered your mouth to keep from moaning again. “No touching, even themselves, unless told to do so...” He curled his fingers within you, beginning to tantalizingly rub your sweet spot. “...And no one speaks about it afterward, unless we start the conversation.”   
  
Curling your toes and tensing your muscles hardly did much to quell your legs from shaking. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to gain the upper hand, but it was hard when he had one working its fingers in you.   
  
Feeling you stiffen made Hyungwon sigh and pause his movements. “Hey.”   
  
Five deep  _ inhales  _ and  _ exhales _ . Your eyes opened and took their time finding his.   
  
“Look, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He pulled his fingers out of you and crawled up to rest between your legs. “Before you, I got pent up...we  _ all _ did...so, it’s been a means to get some kind of release.” He rested his forehead against yours. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into it, okay?”   
  
You nodded, running your fingers along his stomach and up to his shoulders. It wasn’t like you were completely against the suggestion. In actuality, it sounded like it could be fun, considering it was a safe place to explore some kinks. A coy answer left your mouth. “...Let me think about it?”   
  
Three days passed before you concluded you would go along with the exhibitionism because it was with Hyungwon.   
  
That was all that mattered.   
  
Right?

•••••

The first time you entered the house they used as a little getaway, you didn’t ask questions. Someone shelled out the money for this place, and you wanted to remain oblivious as to whom it was. The place was private with a little fenced-in yard a decent distance from the neighbors. Ideal for staying under the radar. They never travelled there in more than pairs.   
  
It was around five o’clock in the evening, and you were the first to arrive with Hyungwon. He seemed too relaxed as he unlocked the door, too comfortable walking into this house, whereas you were shaking while stepping through the threshold. Your arms were crossed over your chest as you tried to control your nerves, as well as fight off the cold. You didn’t know what to expect, so you had made the decision to wear a hoodie and jeans with only skimpy lingerie underneath. You were overthinking everything, even though you were constantly reminding yourself to relax.   
  
“Here’s our little home away from home,” Hyungwon joked, turning to look at you and finding you frowning. He closed the door once you entered, and his face was stricken with concern. “Hey, are you okay?”   
  
You nodded, but ended up shrugging your shoulders. “Just anxious, I guess,” you replied.   
  
Your boyfriend’s brow furrowed even more. “We don’t  _ have _ to do this, you know,” he said, reaching a hand over to gently squeeze your forearm.   
  
It had been almost a month since your first discussion about doing this, and it took this long to finally get a day off where everyone could meet. Not to mention, it was a month of you getting wet just thinking about doing this. Now that the day had arrived, you didn’t want to back out. “I want to,” you reassured Hyungwon, giving him a smile.   
  
He leaned over to press a kiss on your forehead. “It’s going to be fun!” He declared. He took your overnight bag and showed you to the room you’d be staying in. “There are three bedrooms in the house, so we usually just share beds or sleep on the couches. We’ll be in our own room though.”   
  
You were taken aback at the size of the room when you walked in. There was an array of chairs lined along the walls of the room (and not much else), all facing the king-sized bed in the center. You sat on the edge of the bed and shifted your gaze from seat to seat, imagining the men you had become friends with inhabiting those chairs. They would be watching you, taking in your naked body while Hyungwon was  _ taking  _ you. You swallowed thickly, not even realizing you were aroused already until Hyungwon started laughing.   
  
“What’s with that look?” He asked.

The knowing expression he was giving you made you huff. “What look?!”   
  
“You’re clearly fixated on the chairs,” he teased, strolling over to you. He leaned you back onto the bed. “Are you getting excited?”   
  
“Maybe,” you mumbled, meeting his eyes.   
  
He grinned at that response and immediately pulled you into a kiss.   
  
“Hey, hey, hey, don’t start yet! We’re not even all here!” Changkyun was standing in the bedroom doorway, blatantly scowling at the two of you.   
  
Hyungwon glared at Changkyun over his shoulder. “You’ve never heard of a warm-up?” He quipped.   
  
“No need for a warm-up since I’m always ready to go.”   
  
“Is that something to be boasting about?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s not like I have a limp dick to work with. Wait...do you?!”   
  
“Shut the hell up!” Hyungwon snapped.   
  
“I-I think he was talking about me,” you cut in. “I...need the warm-up.”   
  
The two were silent and you felt embarrassment surging through your being.   
  
Changkyun gave you a smile, completely void of any mockery. “I get it. I’ll give you some space.” With that, he disappeared to the front of the house.   
  
You turned and buried your face into the blankets.   
  
Hyungwon rested on the bed, watching you with amusement. “You’re so cute,” he cooed, patting your head.   
  
You pouted, refusing to look at him.   
  
He chuckled. “Look, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, hitting the nail on the head. “I love you. I wouldn’t put you into a situation that would endanger you or your reputation among the guys. Okay?”   
  
Peeking at him with one wide eye, you softly said, “You love me?”   
  
He couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips. “I do…”   
  
You inched over to him, bringing him into a big hug. “I love you, too. Give me a little time to mentally prepare myself and I should be fine,” you told him. The passionate kiss that followed made Hyungwon pull away after a minute or so, adjusting the tightness of his jeans. You had to laugh. A part of you may be nervous, but the other part really couldn’t wait to show the others how much you loved this guy by rocking his world while they watched.   
  
You heard Jooheon and Minhyuk’s voices chattering with Changkyun. It wasn't long until Hyunwoo and Hoseok showed up, and then Kihyun being fashionably late. You wandered out to greet the others with Hyungwon. They were all full of smiles and laughs, though you could tell the atmosphere in the room was different, especially with the way their eyes lingered on you, the couple of the night.   
  
Seven o’clock rolled around, and once everyone had been drinking it was unanimous to get the evening  _ really _ started. Two very strong mojitos later (thanks to Kihyun being a surprisingly good bartender), and you had loosened up. You were right there with them.   
  
“What are the rules tonight?” Hyunwoo asked, looking between you and Hyungwon. He raised a whiskey glass to his lips.   
  
Hyungwon spared a glance to you where he was met with a smile. “Let’s keep with the basics,” he started, returning his gaze to everyone else, “No talking, no touching of us  **_or_ ** yourselves, and you’ve got to stay fully clothed. But who knows, if we’re feeling generous any of those could change.”   
  
Jooheon and Changkyun let out small sighs of protest around the ‘no touching yourselves’ remark, but didn’t complain more than that. You assumed this had been worked out in the past that rules were rules. No ifs, ands, or buts.   
  
Your eyes drifted from man to man, only to be met with the same curious expression.  _ What exactly was under their clothes? _   
  
You were jolted out of your thoughts when Kihyun clapped a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “If you guys want to take a minute to get ready, you can--”   
  
“I’m ready now,” you declared. You felt all of their eyes on you as blood rushed to your face.   
  
Hyungwon smiled at your enthusiasm. He stood and offered his hand to you. “Then, let’s go.”   
  
You slipped your hand into his and let him guide you to the bedroom.   
  
The others followed, and they were surprisingly quiet. They all grabbed a chair from the walls and moved them closer to the bed, surrounding it. Minhyuk was nearest to the nightstand and turned on the lamp atop it. Kihyun did the same to the stand on the other side. You were taken off guard when a light came on overhead, one that was centered on the bed and perfect for a spotlight. You couldn’t help thinking,  _ Wow, they’ve really gone all out for this… _   
  
Propping yourself on the edge of the bed, you gave the men one more fleeting look until Hyungwon grabbed your chin to make you look at him. “This is about you and me, okay?”   
  
You nodded timidly.   
  
Hyungwon broke into a sweet smile. “I love you, baby,” he soothed.   
  
You took a deep breath and felt more relieved. Hearing him say that in front of his friends only solidified how strongly you felt for one another. “I love you, too,” you answered, placing a hand on the arm holding your chin in place.   
  
Leaning down, he brought you into a tender kiss. It was only seconds before both of you started scooting back onto the bed. The silence was almost overwhelming. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears. You reminded yourself to get lost with the moment because the less you were in your head, the better.   
  
You tugged at Hyungwon’s shirt and made quick work of discarding it and unzipping his pants. When he nipped away from your lips, you questioned him with your gaze.   
  
“Get up,” he said.   
  
You maneuvered yourself onto your knees, though remained quiet and curious as he kneeled behind you with his chest to your back. From this position, you could see the faces of all the men watching you. The mojito buzz was definitely helping to calm your nerves, but you still felt butterflies swarming in the pit of your stomach.   
  
Hyungwon’s hands drifted around your body to dip under your hoodie and slowly pulled it up to reveal your sheer blue bra. The ornate lace design didn’t leave much to the imagination. You could hear the smile in your boyfriend’s voice as he made a low comment. “You’ve been walking around all day only wearing this under your hoodie?” His hands cupped your breasts and massaged them.   
  
You nodded, biting your bottom lip. “I bought it just for tonight…” You quietly replied.   
  
Several sharp intakes of breath were heard around the room. Your eyes met Hoseok’s (as he was sitting directly in front of you) and you looked down to notice the bulge in his lap. Then your eyes flickered over to Changkyun beside him to find he was gripping awfully hard onto the armrests of his chair. Hyungwon pinched your nipples, issuing a soft whine from you.   
  
“So, you’re telling me you bought this sexy bra just for us? You’re very thoughtful,” he teased, now carefully taking your hoodie off. His hands found your jeans’ zipper and started tugging them down your thighs to reveal matching underwear. “ _ And _ these panties? Wow, we’re so lucky...” Hyungwon’s hot breath tickled your ear before he nibbled at it.   
  
The whimper that left your mouth seemed to have awakened something in Hyungwon. His mouth latched onto your neck, sucking a bruise onto your skin. Meanwhile, one of his hands slipped under your panties and dragged a finger through your folds. His eyes widened, making him lift his mouth enough to say, “You’re soaked...I don’t know if I’ve ever felt you this wet before!” His other fingers joined in on petting your warmth, soft moans escaping your lips. Hyungwon waited until they were drenched before he withdrew his hand from your panties. He held it up in the light just for the others to see how much it glistened.   
  
Your face felt like it was on fire. This was turning you on _ way _ more than you had imagined. To your right, you saw Jooheon lick his lips while staring at Hyungwon’s hand. Grabbing his wrist almost in a trance, you brought his hand to your mouth and sucked your juices off his fingers. As you did, you sent a wink Jooheon’s way.

  
His mouth fell open in hunger.   
  
You held back any sign of amusement, though you were smirking internally at how tight his pants were. You couldn’t believe how aroused these guys were, but that’s when Hyungwon’s words from days ago repeated in your head. They were “ _ pent up _ ”. You suddenly felt so bad that they couldn’t relieve themselves.   
  
Looking over your shoulder, you leaned to Hyungwon’s ear and whispered, “Is it too early to let them touch themselves?”   
  
Hyungwon, who was still reeling from the act of you cleaning his fingers, raised his eyebrows and asked, “Already?” He glanced around. “Isn’t teasing them fun?”   
  
“Well, yeah,” you murmured with a shy smile.   
  
“Then, let’s let them suffer a little more,” he said, a friendly cruelty to his words. He kissed your cheek before his plush lips found yours. His hand went back into your panties.   
  
You moaned on his tongue, sighing at his technique. The way he touched you was enough to have you shaking in his arms. You were soon laid back onto the bed as Hyungwon pulled the rest of your clothes off. It was a reflex to cover your body, but when Hyungwon tsked and shook his head, you put your arms at your sides and tried not to freak out that you were stark naked in front of his friends.   
  
He rested between your legs. His hands glided up from your navel to caress your breasts. “You’re so beautiful,” he cooed, smiling warmly down at you.   
  
You could feel every ounce of adoration pouring from his fingertips to the words he spoke. You wanted to hide your face again, but instead you took a deep breath to help calm yourself.   
  
Hyungwon loved the bashfulness in your eyes. Turning his head towards Minhyuk, he gave his friend a flirty smile. “Give her a compliment,” he exclaimed.   
  
Minhyuk perked up, clearly excited that he was allowed to speak. “Oh! She has a really sexy voice! I can’t wait to hear her get louder...” He grinned at you when your eyes met.   
  
Your eyes snapped back to Hyungwon. Hearing Minhyuk’s comment only reminded you that there were six men as an audience to something so private. Fuck, you were dripping.   
  
“It’s the sweetest sound in the world,” Hyungwon boasted before he started taking off what remained of his own clothes. You shot a pointed look at him, which only made him laugh. “What? You do! Seriously, if I could listen to one thing for the rest of my life, it would be your voice.”   
  
“How can you say that with such a straight face?!” You burst before you could stop yourself.   
  
“Because it’s the truth!” He mused, supporting himself with a hand on either side of your head. “Now, do you want it with a condom...or would you like to try it raw?”   
  
You stared up at him with wide eyes. You’d never had unprotected sex with him before, but honestly...at this point, in this situation, you told yourself to be a little daring. “Raw,” you finally said, wrapping your legs around his waist. As his hips were brought down, you felt his hardness pressing against your warmth. Having him so close made your body throb in need. “Please, fuck me…” Your voice fell softer and more earnest. “ _ Please. _ ”   
  
Hyungwon’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. His voice dropped as well. “So polite, even in such a situation...I love you.” His hand travelled between you where it gripped his cock, rubbing it at your wet entrance. He groaned as he eased himself in.   
  
You gasped at how little effort it took for himself to bury his entire length within you; you were  _ that _ wet. You hardly had time to adjust to his cock before he pulled back and thrust into you again. The moan that left your lips carried throughout the room, and you swore you could feel the arousal radiating off of the others.   
  
Hearing you make such a sound only egged Hyungwon on. He pressed an arm under the bend of each of your knees, pressing them back towards you for better room to move within you.   
  
The position had your voice spilling from your lips, mewls of perversion and desperation, especially once he picked up the pace. As his hips bucked against you, your hips met each thrust. You were both moving in such sync that you had almost forgotten you weren’t alone until Hyungwon abruptly stopped. He stared down at you, sweat gathering on his brow, and gave you such a flirty smile.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, wiping some of the perspiration with the back of his hand.   
  
Your face flushed with heat. “Yeah, but I feel bad that it’s just us enjoying this…” You admitted, though you kept your eyes on him.   
  
Sitting back on his feet, he languidly began to thrust into you, all while his gaze scanned the others in the room. Well, those he could see on either side.   
  
Minhyuk and Kihyun were the main ones in sight, and their eyes lit up at your words.   
  
“I was thinking…” You drifted off before shaking your head. “No, no...that might not be fair.”   
  
“It’s okay, tell me. What might not be fair?” Hyungwon questioned.   
  
You lifted onto your elbows as he leaned down to listen. You whispered something into his ear, which only made a smirk twist on his lips.   
  
“We can do that. They  _ have _ been well-behaved, after all.” Hyungwon abruptly pulled out of your pussy, leaving you clenching around nothing, on display for everyone to see. You sat up, feeling a bit more exposed now that your boyfriend’s body wasn’t on top of yours.   
  
He had his own plans for you.   
  
“You have permission to speak, but still no touching. So, go ahead. Talk to your heart’s content…” Hyungwon announced. He turned to you and smiled, clutching the back of your neck to pull you into a fierce kiss.   
  
You happily mirrored his movements, though were left releasing a pathetic sigh when he parted from you. “Face them and ride me,” he ordered as he propped up some pillows and leaned on them.

  
Swallowing thickly at the tone of his voice, you obediently turned around and climbed atop his lap. You felt his hands lift your hips, his cock pressing into your entrance before you took him off guard and forcibly sank upon it.   
  
His eyes fluttered as he plunged inside you. The grunt he let out made you smile a bit.   
  
“Look how well she takes his cock, guys,” Changkyun was the first to comment, his eyes glued to where your bodies met until his eyes slowly rose, taking in every inch of you before they locked on yours. “You have such a cute cunt.”   
  
You couldn’t bring yourself to thank him for the compliment, and you were almost grateful when Jooheon piped up until it registered what he said.   
  
“Have you guys tried anal yet?”   
  
You wished you could cover your face, but you knew that wouldn’t fly when you were here to put everything on display. You shook your head, and that was the only demure answer they were going to get.   
  
Hyungwon’s hands drifted from your waist and down to your ass, spreading your cheeks to get a better view of you bouncing atop his long length, as well as your other tight hole. His thumb teased at the hole, gasping quietly when he felt you quiver and clutch onto him in response.   
  
Your movements stuttered to a stop. Glancing over your shoulder, you watched him warily.   
  
He gave you a warm smile. “I was only going to tease it a bit. I won’t put anything in unless you want me to.”   
  
You wet your lips, your mouth beginning to feel a little dry from nerves. You knew Hyungwon would never force you into something you weren’t comfortable with, so you gave him a slight nod before turning back around and resuming. As you took a deep breath, you grinded on his length while his thumb continued to rub against your puckered hole.   
  
Hoseok sat back in his seat a bit more, adjusting his pants so they weren’t quite as tight around the evident bulge within. “How does it feel, sweetheart?” He asked gruffly.   
  
“Tell us in full detail,” Kihyun chimed in. His head was resting against his hand, propped up on the armrest of the chair.   
  
Leaning forward on the bed, your arms shakily supported yourself while you rose and fell on Hyungwon’s cock. The angle was bringing constant moans from your lips. You tried your best to focus and answer. “...It’s different,” you breathed, rotating your hips.   
  
Hyungwon leaned his head on the pillow behind him, groaning at your technique. “Fuck, baby…” His thumb, however, never ceased its teasing. “You’re so tight.”   
  
“That’s because it’s new,” you whimpered.   
  
The finger prodded a bit, not necessarily entering you, but definitely stirring the sensations forming in the pit of your stomach.    
  
“Is it good, though?” Minhyuk questioned, his eyes dancing as he could see Hyungwon’s ministrations on your asshole.   
  
“God, yes,” you finally gave in, grinding further against both the cock and finger pleasuring you.   
  
While he was enjoying the time he was having, Hyungwon couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing you even further onto the bed, you were on all fours as he slipped back into you in one swift movement. His fingers dug dangerously into your hips as he pounded into you.   
  
You nearly choked on a breath, just about screaming at the force he was fucking into your sopping wet pussy.   
  
“You were right, Hyungwon,” Jooheon started, looking from his friend to you with a playful smile. “Her voice  _ is _ sweet.”   
  
Changkyun leaned forward onto his knees, almost like he enjoyed the strain from his pants on his erection. His eyes were so intent on the scene, he barely even blinked.   
  
“Fuck her harder!” Minhyuk cheered.   
  
You buried your face to moan into the mattress, only to have Hyungwon grab a fistful of your hair and pull you up. “You want it harder, baby?” He asked, his voice soft and loving, much different from his thrusting.   
  
Your bottom lip was drawn between your teeth, and it hurt to nod as he held onto your hair.   
  
Hyungwon chuckled lightly, letting go of the strands to grasp one of your arms. He pinned it behind your back, pressing you down onto the bed as he rammed himself into you again and again.   
  
Clutching onto the blankets, you held on for dear life while every sound you made grew louder and louder.   
  
“Damn, she’s fucking loving it,” said Kihyun, arching his neck a bit to see what he could of your face.   
  
“She really is,” Hoseok agreed.   
  
It built quicker than ever before. There wasn’t even time to announce you were coming until you were convulsing under your boyfriend.   
  
Hyungwon rode through your orgasm, taking deep breaths to keep himself from losing control. “Good girl,” he cooed, letting go of your arm and scattering kisses along your back. “You’re doing so good for us.” Glancing up to the others, he grinned as he looked around the room. His eyes lingered on Hyunwoo. Straightening his posture, he brushed some damp hair from his face and stared the older man down. He was curious. “Is something wrong, Hyunwoo? You’re being awfully quiet, even for you.”   
  
Hyunwoo was silent a while longer. “Nothing’s wrong at all,” he finally reassured him before he lifted his chin and asked, “Could I have permission to come on her, though?” His voice was low and serious, and the others were clearly taken aback by the request.   
  
“That’s a first,” Minhyuk said with astoundment. Hyunwoo had never wanted to cross that line between watching and participating before.   
  
You slowly lifted onto your hands, looking up at the man in front of you. From the look in his eyes, you got the feeling that he wasn’t usually this adamant about such things.   
  
A gentle hand rubbed your shoulder, and you peered around to look at Hyungwon, wanting his opinion. He merely lifted his brows. “What? This is YOUR call, not mine!” He laughed.   
  
Finding Hyunwoo’s stare once again, you felt more flustered than ever before at the thought of what he asked. It wasn’t just Hyungwon who wanted you now. This wouldn’t just be the two of you anymore; it would be welcoming someone else into your show, and honestly? At this point, it was exhilarating to have Hyunwoo a moment away from possibly joining you. It was like a switch flipped on inside of your brain. “Get over here,” you demanded, the sultry tone coursing through the room like wildfire.   
  
The others watched in stunned bewilderment as Hyunwoo stood from his chair and stepped over to the bed. He unzipped his jeans, so snugly fitting his thighs, and exposed his swollen cock.   
  
Your eyes widened. The leader’s size was so impressive that you were speechless.   
  
Hyungwon, on the other hand, wasn’t. “Where do you want to come on her?” He inquired, giving you a few good thrusts.   
  
Your head fell as you stifled a moan.   
  
“On her tits,” Hyunwoo responded. When you looked back up at him, you were greeted by Hyunwoo stroking his hard length, as if gloating from your reaction. “If that’s okay?”   
  
The chill that ran down your spine travelled straight through your warmth, clenching tightly around Hyungwon.   
  
He noticed. As you gave a flirtatious “Yeah,” in reply to Hyunwoo, Hyungwon pulled out of you and helped you onto your back. You were closer to the edge of the bed now, Hyunwoo within range of your chest, and Hyungwon was watching you keenly.   
  
Looking at Hyungwon, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to you again. “I need you, baby,” you sighed, running a hand down between your legs to play with your neglected clit.   
  
Hyungwon couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. “Is that so?” He taunted, shoving your hand away to slap his cock upon your sensitive mound.   
  
You cried out, moving your hands to grip onto the blankets. “Yes!”   
  
“What else do you need?” He asked, motioning to Hyunwoo. “You’re being rude to our guest.”   
  
Your face flushed with heat. Remembering the man standing near the bedside, you stared up at him with a pitifully aroused expression. “I need your cum,” you declared, though barely above a whisper.   
  
Hyunwoo smirked, his pace quickening on his dick. “You better ask nicely,” he exclaimed. His hips were twitching a bit, and you could tell he was close.   
  
Hyungwon took the moment to slip inside of you, ramming directly into your sweet spot.   
  
Crying out in pleasure, you wailed, “PLEASE?  **_Please_ ** , Hyunwoo! Cover me in your cum!”   
  
Gripping onto your hips, Hyungwon pounded into you while Hyunwoo fervidly pumped along his cock. Your moans almost drowned out Hyunwoo’s as he shot long streams of white upon your breasts, coating your skin. The final spurt landed directly on your chin, making him pause in blissful hesitation. He waited for your reaction.   
  
As your boyfriend’s thrusts slowed, your mind cleared and realized what had happened. You were taking a few deep breaths to recuperate when Hyunwoo reached over to clean the cum off. “Sorry,” he murmured, almost embarrassed. Once he wiped it away, you grasped his wrist and brought his finger to your mouth. You almost put on a show, licking the lewd substance from his hand.   
  
It took a long moment for reality to set back in. Your eyes shot over to your boyfriend, wondering what he had to say about it.   
  
Hyungwon had been watching carefully, and you feared the worst when he shook his head. But then his next words had you tensing around him. “How is it possible for you to be so fucking sexy?” He leaned over you and kissed you with such a fiery passion that you were left breathless when he pulled away.   
  
The other men had been in such shock, watching the entire scene play out, that they hadn’t said a word throughout the ordeal.   
  
Well, until Changkyun opened his big mouth. “Okay, that’s not fair!”   
  
Hearing his objection, you caught your breath and turned to look at him. “What is it, little boy?” You mocked the youngest. Your hands moved to your chest, massaging Hyunwoo’s cum on your skin. “Do you want to come on me, too? Do you want to get me all dirty?”   
  
Hyungwon’s mouth almost dropped, but you could tell by the laugh that followed that he was all for it.   
  
Changkyun flew up from his seat. “Well, yeah, it’s only fair!”   
  
“No, it’d only be fair if you  _ all _ came on me.”   
  
You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.   
  
“Can we really?” Jooheon asked, already on the edge of his seat.   
  
“Yes,” you practically begged.   
  
The sounds of chairs moving, pants dropping, and footsteps closing in on the bed surrounded you. You felt the weight shift on the mattress as Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon climbed on while Hoseok, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo stood beside the bed.   
  
Hoseok brushed your hair back from your face with one hand while the other was leaning near your head. “Can I touch myself now?” He asked politely.   
  
You giggled at his manners and nodded. “All of you can. You can touch me, too, if you want.”   
  
Hyungwon had to slow his movements within you, making you look questioningly at him. His cheek grew bright red. “I’m close...and I don’t wanna come yet,” he admitted. He pulled out with a hiss and rested his aching erection against your warmth.   
  
Minhyuk drifted a tender hand along your thigh, his eyes glued to your wetness. “If you’re taking a break,” he said to Hyungwon, “I would love to help you please her…” He seemed bashful, but the look in his eyes was borderline wild.   
  
You whined at the loss of heat from Hyungwon’s cock, but moaned loudly as it was replaced with his tongue. It dipped into your eager hole, your legs trembling from the sensation. Glancing down, you watched just as Minhyuk’s hand cupped your warmth and his fingers found your clit. You took the moment to look around at all the men, and the sight was glorious. Each stroking their own cocks, all hard and magnificent, while their spare hands found a place to caress on your body.   
  
Jooheon was kneading your breast and pinching at your nipple, and Kihyun was playing with the other. Changkyun had grabbed your hand and guided it down to his cock. He kept his hands firmly over yours, groaning as he thrust into the pressure. Hyunwoo was stimulating his over-sensitive cock and dragging his fingertips in circles on your stomach, as if keeping it simple since he’d already defiled you.   
  
You somewhat hung your head back over the edge of the bed to get a better look at Hoseok gliding his hand over his hard-on. The moans were pouring out of your mouth by this point, never having experienced such bliss before. Hoseok gently slapped his dick against your cheek, his eyes dark and hooded with arousal.   
  
Hyungwon slipped two fingers into your heat, curling them to vigorously flick against that wonderful spot inside you.   
  
Your mouth gaped, your eyes rolling back while your hips fell further into your boyfriend’s touch. The moan of sheer ecstasy that left you must have sent Hoseok over the edge because you felt warmth splashing upon your face. Your cheeks were covered in his cum, but you felt the tip of Hoseok’s cock pulsing against your mouth. You parted your lips just a bit more to suck what remained into your mouth.   
  
Another wave of cum fell onto your arm and breast as Jooheon worked himself to completion.   
  
Kihyun was close to follow, coming all over the other side of your chest.   
  
When Hoseok finally stepped away from your mouth, you came to your senses and gripped harder onto Changkyun’s cock. The youngest groaned loudly, his hips jerking into your touch as he came onto your hand.   
  
You waited for him to finish before bringing it up to lick clean.   
  
Minhyuk leaned down over your body and was now lapping at your clit while Hyungwon continued fingering you. Your chest heaved as you tried not to move too much, not wanting Minhyuk to stop. Hyungwon’s fingers were touching you deeply as always, thrusting so perfectly in a way that had you on the verge of tears.   
  
“Oh my god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” you started to frantically say, so close to the edge that you could almost touch it…   
  
Until Hyungwon and Minhyuk simultaneously pulled away from your body. You started crying, mewling about how it was “right there” and you “needed it.” Hyungwon heeded your pleas because he spread your legs wide and his cock dove into your tight cunt. His name poured from your lips, but you hadn’t forgotten about poor Minhyuk. As your fingers dug into his leg to urge him closer, he obliged and you wrapped your fingers around his cock, returning the favor he so graciously bestowed upon you. It didn’t take long. He came hard, the first streams flying far enough to land upon your belly and then it leaked onto your hand.   
  
Hyungwon had you to himself again. He hovered over you, not a care in the world about getting himself dirty. When he kissed you, you swore you had never felt so much adoration than in that moment. He bucked into you, digging his fingers into your waist and he wasn’t content until he felt you crumbling under him. Your core spasmed, pulsed, and clung to him, beckoning for him to come within you. And he did with a loud shout of your name. His cum hit your inner walls, and you let him sit within you for a long moment where you just breathed, lost in the euphoria.   
  
You were drifting in and out of consciousness. Hyungwon’s weight was no longer atop you. You felt yourself getting wiped clean. Chairs were scooted back against the walls. Soft voices were all around you, but you hardly stirred until it was only Hyungwon’s voice you could hear.   
  
“Baby, let’s take a shower.”   
  
Your eyes blinked a couple times before fully opening to see his smiling face. You had been moved onto the pillows, but the bed was still a mess.   
  
“But the sheets--” It was the first thing your hazy mind decided to blurt.   
  
Hyungwon chuckled. “Hyunwoo’s bringing in fresh linens for the bed. He volunteered to change them for us.”   
  
You were waking up the more he spoke. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah, he said he would since it was his fault it all got so dirty.”   
  
“...Not  _ just _ his fault, but he  _ did _ start it,” you ended up exclaiming with amusement.   
  
Hyungwon helped you out of bed and guided you to the bathroom where he started the shower. After a thorough cleansing, you came out to find the bedding had indeed been changed. You climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Hyungwon.   
  
“Did you have fun?” Hyungwon had to ask.   
  
“Of course I did,” you answered. “It was...crazy and invigorating, but I had a really great time.” The smile that graced your lips at remembering everything only proved you enjoyed yourself. “We should do it again sometime.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah! Has anyone said anything about it?”   
  
Hyungwon shook his head. “Nope. Against the rules.”   
  
“After what just happened? After we almost literally said, ‘fuck the rules’?!”   
  
He snorted. “Yes, we take them seriously.”   
  
A thought occurred to you. “There’s no way they’re going to just forget…”   
  
“Of course not...and it’s not like the couple of the night hasn’t said something the morning after. We can always talk about it if we start the conversation. What are you getting at?”   
  
You draped your arm across his stomach, cuddling into him. “We shouldn’t speak of this night for a long time.” You perked up. “Oooh! Or! Send them Thank You notes or something!”   
  
“You’re evil!” His fingers went to your sides, tickling you relentlessly. “Where do you come up with this stuff?”   
  
“ _ What?! _ ” You squealed and tried to crawl away from him. “It was a great time, I just want to thank them for it!”   
  
Hyungwon abruptly stopped and pulled you into a hug. “Okay, fine, we can give them Thank You notes. Mostly just because I want to see the looks on their faces.”   
  
“YES!” You threw your hands up victoriously and you both fell into a fit of laughter. Hyungwon’s lips eventually found yours and silenced you.   
  
That evening had been a whole new experience for you, but you were grateful that, at the end of the night, you were with Hyungwon.   
  
And that was all that mattered.


End file.
